


One night in (little) Galahd

by Ignis Scientia (Ignis_Scientia)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Galahd (Final Fantasy XV), Galahdian Culture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Scientia/pseuds/Ignis%20Scientia
Summary: Nyx and his friends invite Cor to attend some traditional festivities over at Little Galahd. The Marshal doesn’t expect that night to be full of surprises and things he would never have anticipated.





	One night in (little) Galahd

**Author's Note:**

> All right, I couldn’t for the life of me find any proper information on the Galahdian culture, so I had to make it up on my own. 
> 
> I imagine Galahdian music to be kind of folksy with a high modern influence, such as music done by The SIDH. (Check them out on YouTube if you’re into that stuff, they’re awesome!)  
> The song Nyx plays is called ‘Sopra il livello Medio’ by The SIDH.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Not beta'd and stuff so I'm to be blamed solely. xP)

Leaving his office earlier than usual for the day Cor made his way through the never sleeping city of Insomnia. Nyx had invited him to join him and his friends for the annual celebration of the founding day of Galahd, a national holiday for all Galahdians. He had no idea what to expect when he took the subway to 'Little Galahd' as the district was referred to by its citizens, former refugees from Galahd, invited to live in the crown city by king Regis himself. Usually, he would rather stay away from such events, but the hopeful expression on Nyx's face had convinced him otherwise. It seemed as if it meant a lot to the younger man after all.

\-------------------------

“Think he’s gonna like it?” Libertus asked, lolling on Nyx’s couch while they were waiting for the Marshall to arrive.

“Well it’s part of who I am.” Nyx replied with a relaxed smile on his lips as he cast a glance at his watch. 

"Oh I'm sure you'll make him like it pretty much, believe me." Crowe said with a mysterious grin while she shoved something into the bag she had brought along.

"You're planning something." Nyx accused her, but didn't have the time for any further investigation when the doorbell rang. Crowe made an innocent face as Nyx rose to open the door. He let Cor in, smiling gently at the other man.

“Right on time as always.” He stated, leading the Marshal into his living-room where his friends were waiting. 

“Did you expect anything less?” Cor asked, a serious undertone in his voice before he greeted the others. Having a closer look at the friends he frowned. All three of them were dressed in traditional clothes made of soft, brown leather that resembled a hunter’s attire. They were decorated with pelts, little ornaments or small trophies a hunter took from their prey, such as tiny fangs, claws or feathers. 

While Nyx’s attire had the same purple ribbon attached to it than his Kingsglaive uniform, Crow’s had little braids of leather with feathers on their ends. Libertus wore the horns of a wild beast on his shoulders.

“Are we ready then?” The Marshal asked, still taking in the sight. 

“Not quite,” Nyx answered, flashing him a bright smile, “You gotta dress up first.”

“Pardon me?” Cor stared at Nyx, a blank expression written all over his face. “I don’t even have-“ He wanted to add, but was interrupted by Nyx’s laughter. 

“You can have my old one. It should fit perfectly.” The younger man offered, causing the Marshal to groan slightly. He gave the Glaive a glare that clearly said ‘Must I?’, but Nyx only grinned. 

“You don’t want to ignore the traditions, right?” he asked, already pulling Cor towards his bedroom. They could hear Crowe and Libertus chuckle as they closed the door behind themselves. 

"You'll have to make it up to me." Cor muttered, a defeated smile spreading on his lips as he grabbed the clothes the Galahdian held out to him. 

"Yes Sir!" Nyx chuckled playfully. "It’ll be worth it, I promise."

Leaning against the wall next to the door Nyx observed Cor getting dressed, his arms folded loosely over his chest. How he admired the Marshal’s well built features, his broad shoulders, the movement of muscles underneath that tanned skin as he pulled his shirt over his head, those strong hands… And damn, he knew exactly how those calloused hands felt on his own body. Blinking a few times the Glaive took a deep breath - he would have to save that for later.

Rather skeptically Cor fiddled with the long ribbons on his side when he was done. These clothes felt strange, different compared to his usual outfit, but not bad. He glanced at the younger man for approval, but by the satisfied look on Nyx's face he could already tell that he liked it.

“As if it were made especially for you.” Nyx remarked, crossing the short distance between them to steal a quick kiss from the older man’s lips. “I could remove those ribbons if you’d like.” He offered then.

Cor shook his head, catching Nyx by the collar before he could draw back completely. 

“It’s fine.” He murmured before pulling the Glaive into another, more serious kiss this time. Nyx closed his eyes, one hand coming to rest on the other man’s back to keep him close while he parted his lips as he felt Cor’s tongue brush over his own, welcoming it eagerly. Cor began slowly and tenderly, exploring every corner of the other's mouth as if it were the first time until they couldn't hold back any longer, their kiss becoming more passionate, demanding even. Eventually, they had to part to gasp for air and Nyx smirked mischievously. 

"Too bad we don't have time for that." Nyx purred, pulling back hesitantly as Cor loosened his grip around his collar. The Marshal nodded, sighing in mock disappointment before his lips curled into a faint grin as he pushed the younger man towards the door. 

“I'm quite content with the knowledge that we'll have plenty of time later tonight.” He then said with a wink.

\--------------------------

“Well, if that’s not a sight!” Crowe exclaimed as they returned to the living-room only minutes later.

“You look like a true Galahdian, Marshal!” Libertus confirmed while he rose. Cor shook his head, fumbling with some loose straps which were attached to his unusual attire that was decorated with the same purple ribbon Nyx wore. 

“Don’t worry love, you look gorgeous.” Nyx whispered into his ear, placing a short kiss on the man’s temple as they followed Crowe and Libertus who were already on their way outside.

\-------------------------

Little Galahd was a sight to behold. Several stalls lined the streets, some sold Galahdian specialties while others served drinks and yet others offered games. The whole district was decorated with what seemed like millions of tiny lights, illuminating everything just enough to create a warm and welcoming atmosphere. Colorful banners and ribbons were blowing in the wind. Galahdian music filled the air, sounding foreign but beautiful nonetheless. On the plaza in the middle a huge fire had been set up, spreading warmth and casting dancing shadows.

Coming here from the ever rushing rest of Insomnia almost felt like stepping into a different world. Everywhere around them people were laughing, dancing and simply enjoying themselves, the terrors of war seemed forgotten, if only for a while.

“It’s beautiful!” Crowe sighed in admiration as they were strolling down the street. 

“Yeah, feels like home, right?” Libertus murmured while Nyx just smiled and looked at Cor, who seemed amazed and curious at the same time. This was definitely something completely different compared to the balls and banquets at the Citadel that he was used to. 

Nyx stopped when he caught a glimpse of a small boy throwing daggers onto several targets at one of the stalls that offered prizes for a certain score. “Wow look at that!” He pointed towards one of the targets, which had been hit right in the middle.

“Damn he’s good.” Libertus observed, as the boy threw another dagger with practiced precision. 

“He’s gotta join the Glaive one day.” Crowe agreed. 

“If he’s as talented in using magic he might indeed be a great addition to our forces.” Cor mused. “Looks like he’ll score high enough for the grand prize.” He added then, smiling as some people cheered. 

“Have you spotted Luche yet?” Libertus asked while they watched the boy choose his prize. He settled with a huge plush-moogle, a wide grin on his face as his parents praised him. “Said he’d be here with his band, playing.” 

“Nah.” Nyx said, while he gave the boy a quick thumbs up, turning to his friends again afterwards. “But I trust Crowe knows where we’ll find him.” He added with a wink. 

“Oh you bet’cha.” Crowe laughed, glancing at Nyx with a crooked grin. 

“Still up to something?” he wondered suspiciously, rolling his eyes at the sugar-sweet smile he received in return. “Okay, let’s get it over with, before I can’t stand it any longer. Lead the way.” Nyx demanded finally and sighed as they followed Crowe through the crowd. Cor kept silent. He had never been good at socializing anyway. Plus, he was still busy taking in the scenery and the smell of foreign spices that filled the air. 

 

It didn’t take them long to find the fellow Glaive. Crowe led them to the plaza where a small stage was situated by the fire. They could already hear the music from afar. On the stage Luche stood, playing the drums. He hadn’t noticed them yet, his concentration settled upon his play. 

Nyx smiled genuinely when he saw Crowe’s eyes light up to the sound of the band. “C’mon,” he said, “You don’t even have to ask.” Without hesitation he took her hand, instantly pulling her into a wild, folksy dance. 

Cor could only hold his breath at this point, eyes slowly sweeping over Nyx’s body as he did. He was fast, his footwork and his very movement were accurate, the fluidity of it fascinating, simply perfect. Crowe kept up easily, even as Nyx spun her around to the beat. The Marshal had never seen his lover that way but he had to admit that he liked what he saw. The Glaive looked breathtakingly attractive. The older man couldn’t help but to smile fondly.

“Intriguing, isn’t it?” Libertus asked, looking at Cor from the corner of his eye. “Wish I was only half as good.” He chuckled. “But honestly, you should have seen him hunting.” 

“Judging by the way he fights I can picture that, even without the magic.” The Marshal replied, just as the music changed, one song fading into another. Nyx let go of Crowe’s hand, who kept dancing. Instead, he stepped over to Cor, reaching out for him. The older man wanted to raise his hands in protest, but it was already too late. 

“It’s your turn.” The Glaive said in a happy voice, simply dragging him along. For one of the few times in his life Cor felt truly stupid as he tried his best to match the man’s steps, failing miserably at the art of movement and the pace he wasn’t used to. Nyx only smiled as he stood for a moment. 

“Here’s how you do it. Just look at me and try to imitate my moves.” He offered, showing him the right steps slowly this time, repeating them, until he felt that Cor was following steadily enough. The Marshal frowned, still holding one of Nyx’s hands as he grew more and more confident with every second that passed.

“All right, you’re doing great.” The younger man praised, flashing him a bright smile. “Now you just have to manage it thrice as fast.” He added, slowly picking up the pace until they were in sync with the beat again. Cor closed his eyes when the music slowed down, allowing himself to be carried away by its flow. He let Nyx pull him closer, inhaling the Glaive’s pleasant scent. He smelled faintly of cinnamon and foreign herbs. Nyx could tell that it wasn’t Cor’s first time dancing for sure, since the man adapted quickly and although it didn’t look all too perfect they must have left a good enough impression. He too had his eyes closed, allowing himself to be guided solely by his feelings as he savored the moment they shared, suddenly alone, just the two of them despite the crowd all around them.

\-------------------------

Crowe clapped her hands, standing right next to Libertus when the song had ended, who nodded in acknowledgement himself. Before anyone could say anything though, Luche jumped off the stage, staring at the four for a moment.

“Marshal,” He greeted him, forcefully dragging his gaze away from the man’s unusual clothes. “I didn’t expect to find you here of all places, in such attire no less.” 

Cor shrugged, still a bit dazed by the previous dance. “Lazarus, right? I’m afraid I didn’t have much choice on the matter.” He said then, the slight twitching of the corners of his mouth betraying him. 

“So did Nyx finally manage to earn himself a babysitter outside of his duty, then?” Luche asked with a wide grin spread across his face. 

“Say that again and you’ll regret it!” Nyx growled while everyone laughed. “Trust my charm, I just had to ask.” 

“Is that so?” Still amused, Luche crossed his arms over his chest. 

“’Someone jealous over there?” Libertus asked, while Crowe just shook her head. 

“Not in the slightest.” Luche assured him with a wink. “Brought me some company myself.” 

“Aha? I can’t see anyone.” Nyx quipped, faking to scan the environment for someone. 

“Hey guys!” he then heard two familiar voices calling. Tredd made his way through the Crowd, dragging a panting Pelna along with him. “Six, Marshal!” the latter exclaimed, as he recognized Cor. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tredd furrowed his brows as he glanced at Cor. 

The Marshal sighed, feeling slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden. Nyx placed a hand on the older man’s shoulder while he shot the redhead a challenging glare. 

“Paying his respect to our traditions, I’d say.” He said dryly, causing the other Glaive to lift his hands in defeat. 

“Okay, okay. Sorry ‘bout that.” He murmured before turning to face Luche, just to press a kiss on the blonde’s lips, leaving everyone else staring. 

Luche laughed softly as he slid his arms around the redhead. “Thought you’d rather make a fuss and leave me here all by myself.” He mumbled, grinning at the looks of utter disbelief they received from their comrades. 

“I didn’t see THAT coming.” Libertus groaned, squinting at Crowe as she chuckled. “Oh I bet Pelna did.”

The Glaive in question shook his head. “I had no idea.”

“Some secrets are better left uncovered.” Nyx muttered with a crooked grin.

“Oh yeah, that reminds me,” Crowe’s face lit up immediately, “Have you shared your dirty little secret yet?” 

“Me? What?” Nyx gave her an irritated look. “I can't recall ever hiding something on purpose.”  
Without another word Crowe reached for her bag, pulling a slim and long wooden box out of it. She handed it to him, her smile even widening. 

Nyx’s eyes widened when he recognized the box. Quickly he grabbed it, his fingers flattening against the smooth wood. “You’re insane!” he huffed, pressing the box firmly to his chest. 

Cor quirked an eyebrow at that, clearly curios to know what was going on. He didn’t press, though. 

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you of all people have grown shy now?” Crowe insisted, tilting her head to the side. 

“I’m not!” Nyx said in defense. “It’s just…” He shrugged, searching for words. 

“Well then, show us what you’ve got?” Crowe teased while Libertus tried to hide his grin but failed completely. 

Nyx took a deep breath while he made up his mind and opened the box eventually. Cor cast a glance over his shoulder as he did, looking at its content even more curiously now. The box contained a likewise wooden flute, long and slim with elaborate ornaments carved into its body. Carefully, Nyx took it off its wooden case, which he pushed back into Crowes hands afterwards. His fingers brushed over the glossy surface of his instrument while he directed his gaze at Luche. 

“Gotta ask for a favor.” He sighed, pointing towards the stage with a smug grin. The blonde nodded.

“Just don’t make me regret this.” He replied, nudging Tredd’s shoulder as he left to climb onto the stage again, where the other members of the band were enjoying their break. Nyx smiled at Cor, running his fingers over the back of the Marshal’s hand while nobody noticed before he followed the blonde shortly after. 

Cor watched them engage in a short discussion. “Are you serious?” He could hear Luche ask, clearly in doubt. Nyx just nodded and shrugged. “I have a reputation to uphold, y’know?” he stated before he got ready. 

“Fair enough, but you better be good, because everyone’s watching.” Luche reminded him and grabbed his sticks. Nyx just closed his eyes as he waited for the band to start playing. He needn’t see what he’d gotten himself into. 

The other Glaives gathered in front of the stage, Crowe and Libertus cheering while Cor just had eyes for Nyx when the music began to play. It started off slowly. Nyx kept his eyes shut, seemingly concentrated as his fingers slid over the smooth wood of his flute. The Marshal admired his play. It sounded beautiful and unlike anything he had heard before. Then the rhythm sped up quickly. 

Crow was dancing next to him and even Nyx managed moving to the beat while his fingers were practically dancing over his flute by now. The Marshal could only stare at his lover in pure amazement. He had never expected the younger man to play an instrument at all, let alone him being that good at it. The pace changed again, turning into somewhat slower, breaking the previous melody before it went back to it in a rhythmic flow. When their eyes met, Cor smiled gently, still in awe. 

Everyone broke into a cheerful applause when the song finally came to an end. The band resumed their break while Nyx and Luche climbed down the stage. 

“What a way to show off, Nyx!” the blonde exclaimed, patting his comrade’s shoulder. 

“You’re a blast!” Pelna yelled over to them. Rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, Nyx looked at the other Glaives. “Ah that was nothing.” He said sheepishly. 

“It was incredible!” Crowe insisted, pushing the wooden case back into Nyx’s hands as he passed her. 

“Impressive.” Libertus agreed with a firm nod. “I didn’t remember you were that skilled.”

Nyx put his flute back into its box, reaching it out for Crowe to grab once he was done. Then he turned to Cor who still smiled at him, a warm expression in his eyes. 

“I never knew about any of this.” He nearly whispered, unable to avert his gaze. 

“That’s just because,” Nyx concluded, “You fellow Lucians never bother to ask.” He laughed, and although it sounded downright honest and carefree as ever, Cor couldn’t deny sensing a pang of guilt. He too never bothered much. To his excuse he had more important matters to take care of, but still. 

“You know I would show you how much I care if we weren’t out here in the public just now, right?” The Marshal whispered then, looking at his lover with a serious expression on his face. Nyx nodded, a knowing grin playing on his lips. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I could definitely use a drink right now.” Libertus finally suggested, nodding his head towards an open air bar not far away. 

“And some food too,” Crowe added. “I’m starving!”

“What are we waiting for, then?” Nyx asked grinning, before he made his way through the crowd. 

“Later guys!” Pelna called as he chose to stay with Luche and Tredd for now and waved lazily.

\-------------------------

They sat down at one of the tables near the bar while Nyx went over to order four bottles of Galahdian beer and some food for them. When he came back he placed a bottle in front of each of them before he plopped down on his chair. Uncapping his beer, he watched as his friends did the same.

“For hearth,” he said, raising his bottle cheerfully. 

“And home!” Libertus and Crowe replied, each of them taking a sip. 

Due to the unfamiliar drink, Cor followed their example a little more cautiously. It tasted nice, unlike anything he’s had before - refreshing, spicy, and with a subtle sweetness to it. 

“So how do you like it so far?” Libertus asked Cor after a while. The older man put his bottle down.

“Oh it’s quite enjoyable. Admittedly I didn’t expect anything like this, but I understand why you are so fond of your traditions.” He replied honestly, which brought a happy smile to Nyx’s lips that even mirrored in his eyes. 

“Back home, there would have been a great hunt ahead of the celebration.” He explained, resting his head on the Marshal’s shoulder for a brief moment. His friends knew about their relationship anyway. 

“And you would have been one of the best participants.” Crowe stated in a relaxed tone, grinning as she saw Nyx raise his eyebrows in mock surprise. 

“Why not THE best?” He quipped, causing Libertus to chuckle in amusement before he grumbled: “You can’t claim all the victories in the world, huh hero?” 

When their food was served, each of them took one of the skewers. Even Cor didn’t hesitate despite the spicy seasoned meat. 

“Let’s see if they’re better than the stuff Yamachang serves us.” Libertus hummed while he dipped his meat into a bowl containing a greenish sauce. 

“Way better!” Nyx nearly choked at his mouth full of food as he couldn’t help but to giggle. 

“It would have been a shame otherwise.” Crowe remarked, glancing at the Marshal who had to take a few deep gulps of his beer in order to reduce the burning the hot food had left. 

“If it is supposed to set my mouth on fire, then it's perfectly fine, I would reckon.” He rasped dryly, clearing his throat. They laughed at Cor’s reddened face while Nyx patted his back. 

“You’ll get used to it.” The younger man encouraged him, still grinning. 

“That’s our hero – full of compassion.” Libertus quipped, causing all of them to break into laughter again. 

They sat there, drinking, chatting and enjoying themselves for a while. Eventually, Libertus began to sing an old Galahdian pub song in a likewise Galahdian dialect. Crowe and Nyx chimed in, while the latter couldn’t keep a straight face. They sounded awful to say the least. 

“Woah Nyx, you couldn’t sing even if your life depended on it!” Libertus laughed when their song had ended. 

“As if you were any better!” Nyx reminded him in mock indignation. 

“I only sang out of tune to make you two look less embarrassing.” Crowe teased, uncapping another bottle of beer. Cor listened to their cheerful banter, his lips curling into a fond smile. He couldn't recall ever seeing Nyx that happy - apart from him being by his side, that is. The Glaive's eyes were sparkling with joy, his smile seemed deep and genuine. As much as he wished to preserve that - Come tomorrow, it's back to everyday life for all of them. 

 

 

When the first torches were lit all around them, the three friends rose. Nyx tugged Cor along, who gave him a questioning look. The younger man just smiled as he strode towards one of the people handing out torches to everyone. He grabbed two of them, passing one over to Cor who shrugged as he took it. 

“You’ll see.” Nyx whispered solemly, leading the Marshal to the huge fire where they lit their torches. 

“Are you coming or what?” Libertus and Crowe shouted from somewhere amidst the growing crowd. Nyx hurried to follow them, occupying what little space he could make for himself and Cor next to his friends. 

More and more torches were lit, turning the plaza into a sea of little flames. Eventually the people around them fell silent besides the occasional hushed voices or the rustling of clothes. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something and Cor wondered what it might be. When it started, he was immediately captivated by the event. 

One single girl began to sing an old Galahdian canticle in a clear soprano, her dialect making it impossible for him to understand what her words meant, but it didn’t matter. Around her a few people chimed in, and then it spread like a wave, turning the whole crowd around him into a giant choir. The chanting went back and forth. A part of the crowd sang a verse and another part answered while they held up their torches, swaying them slowly. It was almost intoxicating. 

Cor heard Nyx sing beside him, pride in his features and his posture. The Marshal couldn’t avert his gaze, admiring even the subtlest detail. How he wanted to throw caution to the wind and wrap an arm around his lover, even though anyone could see them! Instead he drew his satisfaction from feeling honored that the Glaive shared all of this with him.

The chanting ebbed away slowly and the ocean of little flames came to rest. One by one they disappeared as people threw their torches back into the fire. For a fleeting moment Cor could clearly read the unspoken wish for peace on all of their faces as they did. It mirrored on Nyx’s features too, and the Marshal could only hope that it would, one day, come true, as he gave his flame back to the fire. 

“What was that song about?” He asked quietly while the crowd finally cleared. 

“It’s about the beauty of the Galahdian landscape and Galahd itself, honoring the spirits of nature for caring for us always, and how proud our people are, to be a part of it all.” Nyx replied, a soft smile on his lips.

“The chanting, the fire, the whole atmosphere, it was wonderful.” The Marshal nearly whispered, returning the younger man’s smile genuinely. 

“Hate to interrupt you two lovebirds,” Crowe said, waving a hand to get their attention, “But Lib and I are going to find us a nice spot to watch the fireworks. We’ll leave you two to yourselves.”

Libertus grinned mischievously. “See you tomorrow. Take your sweet time.” 

Nyx laughed and waved them away. “Just don’t get overly drunk!” 

Cor only nodded, offering them a friendly smile before they left.

\--------------------------

Pulling Cor into a secluded corner, Nyx caught a glimpse of Tredd and Luche, dragging a snickering Pelna along with them.

“At least everyone had fun tonight.” He remarked with a smirk.

“Or will have fun later on.” Cor mused, receiving an amused glare in return. 

“Marshal!” Nyx huffed in mock censure. “You, of all people insinuate such things?” 

Cor laughed. “Well obviously Khara has only had enough alcohol, I assume.” He added innocently. 

“Oh don't you dare trying to fool me into believing in that innocent look of yours.” Nyx chuckled, running a hand through his hair. 

"So you admit then, that it would actually work?" Cor grinned triumphantly.

The younger could hardly contain his laughter. “Enough of that!” he snorted, sealing his lover’s lips with a quick kiss after he had made sure that nobody watched them.

Then the fireworks started, bathing the whole district in light of various colors. Purple flashes tore the sky, followed by rains of gold, fountains of silver and sparks of red, green and blue. 

For a while Nyx stood there, eyes leveled upon the exploding stars and glittering sparks in the sky. He seemed calm, peaceful, still happy but with a glint of nostalgia in his beautiful blues. Cor wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist from behind, resting his chin on Nyx’s shoulder as he drew closer.

“I’ve seen your face by the fire,” he said quietly, “One day, this war will be over and you’ll reclaim your homeland.” The Marshal tried to convince himself, too, hoping he wasn’t too obvious about it. 

Nyx nodded slightly, reaching out to take Cor’s hands into his own, letting his fingers interlock with the older man’s as he muttered: “And then, I want to take you there.” 

“I would love that.” The Marshal whispered into the Glaive’s ear, holding him tight as another rain of gold illuminated their features just enough for him to glance at his lover. Nyx’s eyes were half lidded as he shuddered under Cor’s warm breath which caressed his ear. He sighed, taking a deep breath before he spoke again:

“To tell the truth, I never felt truly at home in Insomnia and probably never will. Some of the crown citizens still see us Galahdians as immigrants and thus are prejudiced. Little Galahd makes it bearable.” He stated, relaxing against the older man before he briefly closed his eyes. 

“Knowing that the people of my homeland depend on us always keeps me going.” Nyx then added with a tiny smile.

“As long as there’s still hope there’s a future to be had.” Cor reminded him softly, pressing a short kiss to the Glaive’s neck. 

“One day…” Nyx repeated quietly, leaning into the Marshal’s touch before he let go of his hands, turning in Cor’s arms to face him. “One thing changed though.” He admitted. 

“Hm?” The older man hummed as their gazes met. 

“I feel quite at home with you.” Cupping Cor’s cheek, Nyx leaned forward to kiss him tenderly. Visibly touched, Cor returned the kiss, the sudden sentiment forcing him to blink rapidly. 

“Let’s go home then.” He suggested with his voice scarcely audible.

**Author's Note:**

> They didn’t get much sleep that night, and their clothes scattered all over Cor’s place were proof. ;)


End file.
